


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by avianbrother



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Collars, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Soft Femdom, sugar baby Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianbrother/pseuds/avianbrother
Summary: You wanted nothing more than to spoil Dante. Especially now, tied up like a present and kneeling at your feet.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

It was hard to describe your relationship with Dante. If you really thought about it the closest you could think of was “sugar momma.”

What had started as a chance encounter at a bar during one of his jobs had quickly turned into a one-night fling, and then another, and another, and…well, pretty soon it was a regular thing between you two. You didn’t know much about his financial situation, but from what you could tell, there wasn’t a lot of money in devil hunting. So when rolling in the sheets had turned into dinners and nights out, you took it upon yourself to cover it and then some. Your job paid well enough and occasionally you treated him to silky boxers or new gloves. Once he had asked you why, and you briefly thought it was out of defensiveness or masculine pride, but he just…wanted to know _why?_ And why him? You had looked him and said, “Why not?” And left it at that.

And why shouldn’t you dote on him? After all, beneath his bad habits and attitude was a good man. He was roguishly handsome with a face worth spoiling. Especially now, tied up like a present and kneeling at your feet.

Dante was a good boy, obedient when he wanted to be and willing to do whatever you wanted in bed so long as he got to cum and maybe rail you til your legs gave out. It had been a slow day at the shop, so he’d had time to shower and wear the pretty blood red boxer briefs you’d bought him that hugged his ass and cock. His arms were tied behind his back with red satin ribbon. He could destroy it with little effort, but it was the illusion you liked, and the way he kept his strength in check to keep from ripping it. There was a leather collar around his neck, and you held the leash loosely. You were already naked, sitting on your bed with your legs parted just enough for him to see your pussy. It was your favorite game to play with him—look but don’t touch.

You ran your fingers through his hair and Dante leaned into your touch, nuzzling his cheek against your palm.

“Who’s my good pet?” you cooed. He smiled, practically purring like a cat.

“Me.”

You gently pressed your foot against his clothed bulge, feeling it throb through the fabric. “And who’s my favorite devil?”

He grunted, bucking his hips. “I-I am.”

You tugged on the leash, making him lean forward so you could kiss his forehead. You caressed his lip with your thumb, and he nipped at it until you slid your thumb into his mouth. He lapped and sucked at the digit, making eyes at you all the while. You rubbed the arch of your foot against the curve of his cock and he shivered, letting out a needy sound. You laughed and slid your thumb out, wiping it on his chin. He looked hungry today, and you never really could resist him, never could say no.

“Ready to go to work, big boy?”

He grinned. “Yes ma’am.”

You shifted on the bed until your ass was barely hanging over the edge, legs spread wide for him. A light tug on his leash was all it took for him to dive in. If there was anything Dante was good at, it was using his mouth. He didn’t even need his hands as he nosed between your folds and licked around your clit with broad strokes. You sighed and relaxed, head falling back against the covers. He worked leisurely, savoring the scent and taste of you. Now and then you felt a sharper jolt of pleasure and you gripped the leash tighter and rolled your hips against that magnificent tongue.

Of course, Dante being Dante, he had to act up like a little brat.

Just when you were beginning to twitch and shake, he sucked on your clit hard and with too much teeth. You growled, grabbing him by the hair to pull him away then locking your thighs around his head. He didn’t look the least bit sorry, giving you a wry smirk.

“ _Behave_.” He licked your slick from his lips and pouted.

“C’mon, I’m dying here,” he whined, trying to bat his lashes and give you a sad puppy face. You frowned and sat up, taking his chin in hand. You tilted your head and hummed in contemplation.

“I don’t think you’ve earned it.” He huffed and averted his gaze. You fired back by pressing your foot against his cock again, making him hiss. “I could just leave you like this. Make you sit and wait for _hours_.”

Fire flashed in his eyes, casting an orange glow as he thrashed for a second before gaining control of himself. “No fair,” he said petulantly. You took pity and stroked his hair and cheek to soothe him.

“Ask nicely and I’ll help you.”

He leaned his head on your thigh and looked up at you. “Please? Pretty please?”

It was your turn to smirk as you tugged his collar. “Please what? Use your words.”

He grit his teeth before begging, “Please, ma’am, let me fuck you. I’ll be so fucking good—I’ll make you come on my cock as many times as you want, I’ll fucking ravage you-- _please_.”

It was something you never tired of—making Dante beg, letting him be the shameless wanton half-demon he was. Just for you, only for you.

You quickly undid the ribbons and pulled him into a kiss. He returned it with fervor, tongue slipping into your mouth to tangle with yours. His stubble scraped and tickled but you didn’t care, you’d take everything he had to give you. He grabbed your ass and hauled you against him, his covered cock twitching between you. A stain was forming from all the pre-cum. You shoved the underwear down and took him in hand. You heard him let out a warm, shaky sigh of relief in your ear as you stroked him, smearing the pre around the head, down his shaft. He set you on the bed, propping himself on his elbows so he could buck into your touch. It was so beautiful—the husky sounds he made, the way he went taut as you played with him, the way he made you feel so small in his arms. Wrapping an arm around him, you could feel the muscles in his back beneath your fingers, and you wanted nothing more than to claw and mark him, claim him as yours just for a moment before it healed.

Dante rasped your name, and you looked up into his icy blue eyes. “Lemme fuck you, lemme just stick it _in_ already.”

You nodded, took the leash in hand and helped him shuck off his underwear completely. He put your legs around his waist and rubbed his cock along your slit, gathering slick so he could press inside you.

It was always a tight fit in spite of the many times you’d taken him. There was always a slight burning stretch as he entered that made you shudder before your walls remembered the feel of him and adjusted to his size. A gush of slick came from your heat, and he finally slid in to the hilt. You peppered him with kisses when you felt his hips meet yours. “Good boy,” you praised, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck.

He didn’t wait long to start thrusting, working into a rhythm that you followed effortlessly. Threading your free hand in his hair, you closed your eyes and pressed open-mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder. It felt like home beneath him—you didn’t want to leave his arms or this moment. His body was so warm and welcoming. Each thrust hit your sweet spot and made your heart jump in your chest. Dante panted above you and you swore his heart was beating in time with yours. You tightened your legs around him and arched your back, trying to get closer, trying to chase the sparks of pleasure. Bitten cries and gasps escaped you.

He noticed you writhe in frustration and snaked a hand down between you to rub at your clit. You squirmed and dug your nails into his scalp. All it did was make him move harder, faster, building you towards your climax.

“That’s it baby, come on me,” he pleaded. And when he pressed on your clit you snapped, toes curling as you reached your peak. He fucked you through it, losing his goddamn mind as your walls gripped him tight and he fucked you to oversensitivity.

“Dante, fuu-ck, I-I love you!”

You couldn’t think, the words had slipped out on their own. You only realized what you’d said when he stopped, your pussy still twitching around him as if in protest. He sat up, staring down hard at you, brows knotted in…confusion? Distaste? You weren’t sure. You laid there in silence, still trembling with the aftershocks of your climax. Somewhere, beneath the cloud of bliss, you were afraid that you’d ruined everything. The words had never been spoken between you.

“Wha…what did you say?” he asked. You turned your head, unable to look him in the eye. He laid his hand over yours, the one still grasping the leash. Gathering your courage, you met his gaze.

“I love you.” It came out as little more than a whisper.

His cock stirred inside you. “Say it again.”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

He gripped your hips and rammed you. “Say it again, ma’am.” There was something desperate, needy in his expression, unlike anything you’d seen from him before.

“I love you,” you said, louder, confident.

Dante let out a breathy laugh then smiled. It was a blur as he threw your legs over his shoulders and pinned you down. He started pounding, making you moan at the angle. “Love you too, baby. _Nng_ , say—say it again for me?”

“I love you, I love you!” It streamed from your lips as he took you until it was lost in the noises you both made. You yanked him down so you could devour him, swallowing his grunts and growls with kisses. His cock pistoned inside you and drove you into the mattress but it wasn’t enough.

“ _Fuck me like you mean it_ ,” you snapped. His eyes glowed orange and he grinned.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Light filled your vision and you were smothered by a wave of heat as he triggered, his flesh hardening into plates and his cock morphing and growing, stretching you beyond what you thought possible. His wings snapped open, draping around the two of you as if to shield you from the world. You’d had sex with him before in his devil form but it had been slow, experimental. Nothing like this. Nothing like the passion you could feel in every breath, every movement as he ravaged you. Somehow the leather around his neck didn’t snap, and you kept him close as he brought you to orgasm once more. You traced the shape of his horns and kissed anything in reach, incoherent praise spilling from your lips. It didn’t matter that his jagged edges poked your soft flesh or that you felt like you were coming apart because he was _yours_. And as you gazed up into his molten eyes you decided then and there that you would keep him and cherish him for as long as he’d let you.

Eventually he started to falter and shake, trying to hold back until you gave him permission. You cradled his beautiful, monstrous face in your hands. “It’s okay, you can cum in me. I’m yours, big boy.”

He roared, wings flaring and claws tearing into the sheets as he released deep in your womb.

Your devil held you close, somehow keeping himself from collapsing on top of you. He nuzzled you and pet your hair with a clawed hand, both of you panting in the afterglow. A low sound rumbled from his chest and you faintly realized that he was purring. His wings folded around and under you and he rolled the two of you onto your side. After a while his trigger faded. Cum oozed from your pussy as his cock softened and slid out.

When you managed to scrape enough braincells together, you reached to undo the collar from his neck and tossed it aside. As usual, there was barely a mark left. But still, you rubbed along his neck as if to soothe the spot.

“I meant it you know,” you said, rubbing your thumb in circles. Dante looked at you and smiled softly.

“I know. I meant it too.” He took your hand from his neck and laced his fingers with yours. “You’re still too damn good to me, though.”

You smiled. “Can’t help it, just looking at you makes me wanna spoil you.” Burying your face in his chest, you inhaled his musky, earthy scent. “We don’t have to call ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend if you don’t want to but…I want you to be mine and…I wouldn’t mind being yours either.”

“Mmm being yours doesn’t sound half bad. You don’t mind if I’m not housebroken, do ya?”

You laughed and playfully kicked his shin. He chuckled, didn’t even bother blocking your hits as you swatted him on the head. “Just you wait buster, I’ll train you into a good boy if it’s the last thing I do.”

He grinned, grabbing a handful of your ass. “Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
